winnersfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Flack
Caroline Louise Flack (born 9 November 1979) is an English television presenter, whose career began when she starred in Bo' Selecta! in 2002, but has since gone on to present various ITV2 spin-off shows such as I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here NOW! from 2009 to 2010 and The Xtra Factor from 2011 to 2013. She won the twelfth series of Strictly Come Dancing, being the first ever person to win with a perfect score of 120. Career In 2002, Flack got her break on television playing Bubbles on the sketch show Bo' Selecta!.4 She then went on to present the International Pepsi Chart Show, before moving to Channel 4 where, in 2005, she presented links between videos on E4 Music and co-presented The Games: Live at Trackside on E4 with Justin Lee Collins. In 2005, she also had a regular segment in the video games show When Games Attack.5 A year later, Flack co-presented the Saturday morning show TMi with Sam and Mark which aired on BBC Two and the CBBC Channel. Subsequently, she hosted CBBC show Escape from Scorpion Island together with Reggie Yates.6 In March 2007, Flack hosted the CBBC coverage of Comic Relief does Fame Academy,7 commenting on the semi-finals of the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 with Paddy O'Connell.8 Flack also hosted Big Brother's Big Mouth during Week 5 of the 2008 series. Daily Mirror journalist Rob Leigh noted that "her sharp delivery makes her the best presenter they’ve had on this series".9 However, this was not the first time that Flack was linked to Big Brother. Before the series started, it had been reported that she was Dermot O'Leary's replacement on Big Brother's Little Brother.10 In 2009, Flack replaced Kirsty Gallacher as co-host of Gladiators with Ian Wright for the second series on Sky1.11 In July 2009, Flack filled in on the BBC's Sunday show Something for the Weekend, while Amanda Hamilton went on maternity leave. In 2008, Flack began hosting the ITV2 reality TV show I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here NOW!.12 Filming clashes with I'm a Celebrity meant that Flack could not film the next series of TMi, leading to her bowing out after three series. In November 2010, she returned to to host I'm a Celebrity, Get Me out of Here Now! on ITV2. In 2009, Flack won BBC Three's Dancing on Wheels with disabled partner James O'Shea13 and together the pair represented Great Britain in the 2009 Wheelchair Dancing European Championships in Tel Aviv, finishing 16th in their category.14 Flack co-presented game show The Whole 19 Yards with Vernon Kay on ITV in 2010. She also modelled for the lads' mag Maxim.15 On 16 February 2010, Flack presented backstage at the 2010 BRIT Awards on ITV2. In 2011, Flack was a team captain on the ITV2 game show Minute To Win It. In May 2011, it was announced that Flack and Olly Murs would co-present the eighth series of The Xtra Factor, replacing Konnie Huq.16 Flack and Murs both returned for the ninth series. Flack returned for the tenth series in 2013, while Murs was replaced by Matt Richardson.17 In October 2013, it was announced that Flack would present The X Factor backstage during the live shows on Saturdays.18 On 12 June 2014, it was confirmed that Flack would not return for series 1119 and was replaced by Sarah-Jane Crawford. In 2014, Flack hosted the ITV2 show Viral Tap. Strictly Come Dancing In August 2014, Flack was announced as a contestant on the twelfth series of Strictly Come Dancing. Her professional partner was Pasha Kovalev. The couple earned the first perfect 40 of the series for their salsa in the semi-finals, followed by an additional 3 in the finals giving them a perfect total of 120 points, a feat unmatched in the history of the competition. On 20 December, Flack and Kovalev were crowned champions of the series.